Soul Eater - Torturous Consequences
by PoisionedNightshade
Summary: Death the Kid and his father get into serious argument. After, when Kid and his friends are in Death City, a bomb goes off and a strong man attacks Death the Kid, and takes him and everyone else hostages. Though, a devious plot unravels when an old witch and her new friends decide to take revenge on Lord Death...through kidnapping Death's son. (no pairings! Summery inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me!**

 **Warning: Future chapters may get an M rating for torture, blood, etc.**

 **Torturous Consequences**

* * *

 _Chapter One - Outcome of a Serious Disagreement_

* * *

 **Death the Kid and his father get into serious argument. After, when Kid and his friends are in Death City, a bomb goes off and a strong man attacks Death the Kid, and takes him and everyone else hostages. Though, a devious plot unravels when an old witch and her new friends decide to take revenge on Lord Death...through kidnapping Death's son. How will anyone save the tortured soul, as well as save the world?**

* * *

Death City, home of many people and stores, but the most well known thing sat in the center of the city; the DWMA. On the lovely day, many if the students were heading to their school, anticipation of their lessons swimming in their brains. Though school at the Death Weapon Miester Academy started at exactly seven ante meridiem, there was one student and his weapons that always came an hour late, due to the number seven and it's lack of symmetry.

"Kind of sucks this happens every day, eh Patty?" The oldest Thompson sister sighed, nudging her younger sibling.

Patty nodded her head and laughed, "Being late is fun!"

"We're not late," Kid interrupted. "we are exactly on time."

"Eh?"

"As you already know, seven is not symmetrical. Eight is. We are on time in a perfect and balanced world."

"Only someone as nonsensical as you could figure that," grumbled Liz quietly.

The trio continued towards the academy, which seemed to grow bigger and bigger as they approached it. Once they entered the school, the weapons and their miester strolled in the direction of the Crescent Moon Class. Their steps echoed throughout the empty hallways as they came closer to their classroom. Death the Kid silently opened the double oak doors and entered the classroom.

Stein tilted his head at the arrival of the threesome, "Ah, there you are. You three may take your seats."

Kid nodded at Stein before he strode up the stairs and took his seat with Liz and Patty on either side. Halfway through the lesson, Maka's father, Spirit entered.

"Spirit," Stein cocked his head. "what are you doing here?"

Spirit grinned and glanced around, his eye's locking with Maka's, who in turn scoffed and looked away.

"I came here to fetch someone." Spirit's eyes wandered around the classroom, "Orders of Lord Death."

"Well then, please announce who you need to bring with you so that we can finish dissect-"

Spirit obviously wasn't listening, he had completely forgotten his task and now leaned against the first row of adhered desks, and was quietly chattering in a flirtatious way with a beautiful female student. Maka heaved an irritated sigh and shook her head at her Papa's usual debauchery.

"Spirit." Stein coughed loudly.

Spirit glanced towards Stein, "Huh?"

"Tell us who you need."

Spirit shook his head, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Death the Kid! Your father would like to speak to you alone in the Death Room!"

Kid nodded and began to walk the steps, with Liz and Patty in tow.

"Oh, Liz, Patty..." Spirit stopped the twin pistols. "...you two should stay in class; Lord Death wanted to see _just_ Kid."

A frown crept onto the sister's faces, but they took their seats reluctantly. Death the Kid casually ambled to the door of Death, and knocked a respectable eight times. He heard a "come in" from inside the Death Room, and made his entrance. He allowed the silvery door close behind him and walked further into the Death Room.

Lord Death came into Kid's view, Death smiled underneath the white skull mask that concealed his face, even though he knew that his son couldn't see him beaming.

"May I inquire to the reason you have called me here, Father?" Kid wondered.

Lord Death's demeanor suddenly became serious, "Yes."

* * *

When class ended, the hallways were soon bustling with students. Maka stood with a smile on her face, standing tall with her hands locked behind her back; her eyes darted here-and-there, searching for her friends. When she spotted the cerulean haired assassin and his weapon, her hand shot up in the air and beckoned the duo to come over to them. When they saw it, Black*Star, Tsubaki and even Liz and Patty made their trek through the crowd until they finally stood beside Maka and Soul.

Liz glanced around every other minute, confusing the scythe miester.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Maka asked curiously.

"I haven't seen Kid yet," she replied.

"Hm, yeah! Kid's been talking with Lord Death for a _long_ time!" Patty stretched her arms out wide for emphasis.

"Little jerk!" Black*Star growled. "He got a free card to skip out on class!"

Soul shrugged, "You woul-"

" _Those are just rumors_!" A shout echoed through the halls of the academy.

"Awfully dangerous rumors, Kid!" The loud voice of Lord Death exclaimed.

"You're _blaming_ all those false idea's on _me_?! It's not something to joke about father!"

"I'm not joking Kid!"

No one dared speak as Death and his son appeared at the start of the hallway. Everyone could feel the anger that surrounded the Death's. Kid stormed forward, and Death followed hastily.

"Stop right there Kid!" Death ordered.

At this point, the students had pushed themselves against the walls, leaving space for the two to argue. Tension hung in the air as Kid froze and slowly turned his head back in the direction of his father.

"On your last mission alone! You know it was your fault! Someone _had_ to do it intentionally!"

"I see the _trust_ you have in your own son," snarled Kid.

"I didn't want to believe it at first! But I watched you in the mirror!"

"You watched me collect those souls! That is all!"

"You and your weapons made camp! And after that, you walked away! I saw it with my own to eyes, son!"

"Argh! Dad! You believe I would _do something_ that _dangerous_?!" Kid roared. "I know better than to do something like _that_ after I almost _died_ by him!"

"Which is why _I_ am confused."

"I wouldn't do something to get me expelled from the academy and killed by my own father."

 _How serious was this_...? Maka thought.

"I wouldn't kill you Kid. I am taking persuasions."

Kid closed his eyes his voice getting quieter as he spoke, "Father. As a child, you told me you would put absolute trust in me."

Death's mask contorted in angry emotions.

"I grew you _believing_ that. In what kind of sick world would you think I would...would try to _revive_ the...kishin?"

A gasp escaped the lips of many students. Maka stared wide eyed at Kid. _Revive the kishin? Was that even possible?_

* * *

 _"May I inquire to the reason you have called me here father?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Kid placed both his hands in his pockets and waited for his father to continue._

 _"On your last mission..." Death hesitated. "...you're aware of the soul temple...correct?"  
_

 _Kid nodded._

 _"You knew that your mission was scarily close. The Soul temple, a place where the Kishin Asura had kept many human souls to feast on...and a place where he would hide secretes. I don't know if you are informed...but if it were possible at all to revive Asura, that is where to go. Though it never seemed it, a small piece of Asura's soul sleeps there...so it is possible to...revive him."_

 _"Where is this going?" Kid raised an eyebrow._

 _"You went there. And you released his soul."_

 _"What?!" Kid exclaimed. "What would make you think that!?"_

 _"There are rumors of it...and-"_

 _"Screw the rumors! Why would I bring him back to life!?"_

 _"I don't know! But...if he does make a return, I will have no choice but to expel you and lock you up!"_

 _"Father! You do realize how harsh that is for a false accusation!? What would cause you to say that? Or even think I would do that!?"_

 _"Kid, I don't want it to be true, but it-"_

 _"Those are just rumors!"_

* * *

Kid now stood, trembling with anger and glowering at his father with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Calm down, now Kid."

Kid clenched his hand into a fist, " _Calm down_...? Asura...he almost killed you...Maka...Soul...Black*Star...Tsuaki, Liz, Patty and _everyone_ here at this academy! I risked my life to stop him! What is the point of me trying to bring him back? Don't you see the sincerity in my eyes!?"

Death paused and watched his son for a moment. He most certainly didn't want it to be true, but he saw it himself...he didn't know what to think. He was considering the best course of action...though he didn't care for the idea, he was thinking about putting Kid in a cell just for safety. If both boys turned out evil...

"I'm sorry, Kid. But I saw it, and unfortunately all I can do right now is believe it-"

Kid shouted and ran at his father, anger and hatred blinding him. His trust with his father broken over something that wasn't true?

He felt strong arms wrap around his chest and hold him back.

"Calm down Kid!" The voice of Spirit Albarn hissed.

Kid eventually stopped struggling and went limp in Maka's father's arms. It had to be a dream, it's what it felt like. Something like that...out of the blue? His father locking him up? How could that be?

A million questions swarmed in his head. But, Kid stood up, ignoring Spirit's hand gripping his shoulder. Stein came by Spirit's side, and let out a sigh. It was obvious to Kid they were going to put him in a "cold room so that Kid could cool off". He wasn't a child, but he knew he needed a time out to think.

Kid turned around and began to walk with Stein and Spirit behind him. Kid halted and looked behind his shoulder, "What was the point of even having a son if you weren't even going to trust him...?"

Lord Death's mask filled with sadness. He was mad, but he didn't want his son to think he wasn't wanted...he couldn't even say an '"I'm sorry"', before Kid walked away briskly. Death believed what he had seen, but he didn't believe the whole story just yet. He would have Kid wait until he figured out what had happened.

* * *

 _"'A sound soul...wells within a sound mind...and a sound body..." ~Maka Albarn_

* * *

 **Don't worry my readers, all will be explained in this cliche plot! xD**

 **Review! I hope that you enjoyed it, and give me your thoughts and idea's!**

 **Constructive Criticism is warmly welcomed!**

 **~PoisionedNightshade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater...doesn't belong to me. Sadly.**

* * *

 **Torturous Consequences**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two - Before the Strike. Discover the Culprit?**_

* * *

The cold surrounded him in the dark room; no windows, and only one door that was locked tight. This was the treatment for anyone who would "dare to attack shinigami-sama", even if that person _was_ his son. It was a timeout room, literally a place to "'cool off'". The air in the small secure room was chilly, which was on purpose. It was reliving, as well as calming, for some people.

Kid sat on the ground and blinked every other couple of seconds. His eyebrows were creased in thought, and despite the temperature of the room, sweat was beading on Kid's forehead. It seemed strange to him, that his father would accuse him of such an atrocious crime, that thought in turn, caused Kid to think about the other possibilities.

His father could have been mind-controlled...no, Lord Death was too strong for that. _Perhaps Father saw...something completely opposite to what I did? A witch could have tricked him..._ Kid thought.

Yes, it was true that Kid did wander off after Liz and Patty were safely asleep in their tent, but that was only to admire the symmetry of the horrid place of the Soul Temple. Besides the iniquitous nature of the building, it was still built with exquisite symmetry, Kid couldn't help but visit it. But, he most certainly _did not_ try to wake Asura. He knew that the Soul Temple was one of Asura's "palace's", but he didn't know a piece of the kishin's soul was there, but he didn't go inside.

 _Maybe..._ thought Kid _...Maybe I was the one being controlled...? Unconsciously perhaps? No...a shinigami can sense and conceivably ward off the mind controlling. What had happened? Was Father seeing a different image than what was really happening?_

Kid gripped his head and tried to think harder. It didn't make any sense to him, "Wait...Father wouldn't check the mirror after he knew I was done with a mission. He trusts me on that, and he rarely ever does that...did someone alert him...and _was_ that someone spying on me? Maybe that person wants to get revenge on dad by breaking us apart..."

Kid bit his tongue and continued to think more about that idea inside his head. He leaned his back against the cool brick wall behind him, feeling comfort from the warmth building up in his body. Kid sighed and rolled up the white sleeves of his shirt; before he was allowed in the room, Stein had stripped him of his piceous jacket. Kid continued to ponder idea's over and over in his head, yet, every thought train ended with a dead end. No matter what he thought of, it would always confuse Kid to the greatest extent. Why would his Father accuse him of such an abysmal act?

It would be difficult to figure out what exactly was going on, but that wouldn't stop him.

* * *

Maka sat the rest of the day during her classes wondering what had happened between Lord Death and his son. Kid...revive...the kishin? She knew out of the bottom of her heart that Kid wouldn't dare to put his friends lives in danger for that; besides that, Kid and the Kishin were sworn enemies. There had to have been a mistake.

"Maka," whispered Soul.

Maka lifted her head and stared at the face of her partner, "Hm?"

"What do you think happened in the hallway earlier?" He asked.

Maka looked in front of her and shrugged, "I don't know, but it's been bothering me all day."

"I know," replied Soul with a silent chuckle. "I saw it in your expression."

Maka huffed and rolled her eyes. She looked back down at her book and pursed her lips.

Soul continued to watch his miester, waiting for her to start speaking again. Maka sighed.

"Soul...it just seems strange to me. Lord Death wouldn't accuse Kid of something like that out of the blue, but we both know Kid wouldn't even think of doing something like that. On both sides, it's confusing," Maka muttered. "honestly, I want to see what exactly is going on, if this means the rise of the Kishin...again...I want to be prepared."

Soul nodded in agreement. "Personally, I don't think that Kid would do that...nah, he's uncool in someways, but he's cool enough not to do that."

A smile itched at the edges of Maka's lips, and her eyes began to slowly move back and forth as she read her book while listening to a teacher speak. The class ended soon after Maka and Soul's quiet conversation, and that meant that the day of school at the DWMA was finished. As the scythe miester and her weapon were strolling through the hallway, four friends intercepted them.

"Oh, hey guys." Maka smiled and waved at her friends.

"Hey," Liz nodded. "oh, Stein said we could go and pick up Kid."

Black*Star chortled, "From what...his _daycare?_ The poor baby had a wittle temper tantrum!"

Maka heaved an irritated sigh and smacked Black*Star on the head with her book, a vein popping on her forehead, "This is serious Black*Star."

Soul snorted, and then burst out laughing, "Day care...yeah...that's so uncool!"

It was less than two seconds before Soul was on the ground with Black*Star.

"Why'd you hit me...?" Soul whined.

"Because, you were being disrespectful," answered Maka.

"Heh," Tsubaki let out a nervous laugh. "should we go get Kid?"

The group nodded in unison, and weaved their way through the crowd of students excited to get home after the interesting school day.

At the room where Kid was, Stein and Spirit were standing in front of the door.

"We're letting him out now," Stein murmured dully. "but, since he's still a potential danger, we decided to allow you to keep an eye on him."

"Are you saying..." Black*Star and Soul looked at each other in the eye before saying in unison, " _We're babysitting him_?"

 _Whack! Whack!_

Soul and Black*Star were on the ground for the second time that day, groaning in pain. Another sigh escaped the lips of Maka Albarn as she lifted her head to look at Stein, "Sure, I'll keep an eye on him."

Stein unlocked the door and coughed, "Kid."

Maka peered into the dark room. It was a tad bit odd that Lord Death would put Kid in this room...Maka's eyes rested on a small lump in the corner. Death the Kid looked up with his cadmium yellowed colored eyes. The son of Death stood up slowly and ambled out of the cold room. Kid didn't look great after he came out. His hair was sticking out in different places, almost as if he had been trying to pull it out of his head; Kid's white dress shirt was slightly disarranged, and the sleeves were sloppily rolled up to his elbow and beads of perspiration were shining vaguely on his forehead.

Kid smiled nervously as he unrolled his sleeves and straightened his clothes. He pushed down his hair, and took his black jacket from Stein who was holding it out for him. Kid nodded in thanks and sighed.

"Uh, hey Kid, we were going to go into the city for a bit..." Maka watched Kid cautiously. "...we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Kid glanced around and nodded, "Yes, I would enjoy that."

"Yay!" Patty clapped her hands. "Fun day!"

Kid mumbled something incoherent as the group exited the academy.

"So, Kid?" Liz cleared her voice. "How did your dad exactl-"

"No," interrupted Kid somewhat calmly. "I shall not be answering any of those questions until I have figured out the reason of my father's accusations."

"Oh...sorry."

* * *

"Lord Death," Marie straightened up.

"Hm?"

"I...was wondering why you...said that about Kid?"

Lord Death sighed, "It's what I saw."

"Yeah, sure," Spirit rolled his eyes. "you gotta lot of trust in your little boy, Lord Death."

"What are you meaning by that?" Lord Death's face glared under his mask, causing the actual mask to contort into an angered expression.

"I trust Maka enough that even if I saw it, I wouldn't believe it, much less accuse her of that," Spirit explained. "there are a lot of possibilities to why you saw your son doing what he did. You could have seen a delusion, or a witch with a grudge against you who knows body shape shifting. Did you even consider those options?"

"Of course I did..." Lord Death looked at the floor. "...and of course I don't _want_ to believe that. But I have to keep my city safe, and my mirror shouldn't be able to be tricked like that."

"So," Stein lit a cigarette. "are you saying you actually saw Kid go _into_ the temple and try to rise the kishin again? Seems to me that Death the Kid would only go there to look at the symmetry of the building. Besides that, I'm sure that your son didn't even know about the Kishin's soul piece in there, one more of the many secretes you keep from him and the school, Lord Death."

Silence hung in the air after Stein finished talking. No one spoke, because he had a good point.

"I saw what I saw."

"Who alerted you of that?" Azusa wondered.

Death hesitated, "The new teacher, Ren."

"Oh?" Azusa pushed her glasses up, causing light to cover her eyes for a brief second. "And you weren't suspicious or even a bit worried to the reason Ren was watching Kid?"

"Did we even do a background check on this guy?" Spirit pondered.

"Unfortunately, I don't know much about him. He didn't go to school at the DWMA, yet he is a miester with a weapon that stays at his house on the border of this city. I was told by a trusted friend that he had taught young children a thing or two about weapons and miesters, and supposedly...he was good."

"You have perfectly fine teachers already," Stein murmured. "why hire another? Could we just not... _handle_ the students?"

"I needed some time off my hands to do some-"

"I really must interrupt you there," Azusa interjected. "you have great teachers already, who would step up to do a little more for you to do whatever it is you wanted done. Now, I think that hiring that new teacher was sloppy, you barely did a backup check on him, to make sure he wasn't involved with anything that would cause him to harm the students in any way. You haven't been on your game recently. You don't know if he's working with witches, or is a witch. That was a careless move."

The others in the Death Room nodded collectively.

Death sighed, "I do have a lot on my plate, I want to apologize for that right now."

"You can apologize after we figure out what "Ren" is doing at the school, and why he was watching Kid," Spirit replied sternly.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, this chapter was quite anti-climactic. You were expecting a fight?**

 **Ha! Well, don't worry. Next chapter I swear some more action will come in.**

 **Constructive Criticism is warmly welcomed!**

 **Review - if ya want. ;)**

 **~ _PoisionedNightshade_ ~**


End file.
